Field of Blood: Fortitude
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: What if the rumours about Hiruma Yōichi being a demon were actually true?


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Eyeshield 21 nor Devil May Cry and its characters.

 **Special thanks:** To my wonderful beta **Mel's Merleawe**. I couldn't have done this without you!

 **Warnings:** Crossover, Alternative Universe, Female Kobayakawa Sena, Foul language.

 **Notes** :

For now, this is going to be an AU one-shot fanfic that would serve as a Pilot chapter. Hopefully if it's well received, I would like to turn it into a multi-chapter story one day.

Please read and review because I would really like to know what you think! Especially constructive criticism because I won't be able to improve if no one is willing to point it out to me. Your time and thoughts would be most appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

"I told you I'm fine."

Huffing out an annoyed breath, Yōichi leans back against the wall in the empty locker room. Reaching into his duffle with his good arm, he pulls out a pocket knife and a small dish.

Flipping open the knife, he scowls into his Bluetooth. "Fine. I miscalculated, so what? We won."

Tearing off the bandages around his right arm, he then runs the blade on his palm barely even flinching at the pain. Putting the knife aside, he clenches his right hand and lets the blood fall into the dish. "Stop nagging already, baka-aniki. I said I'm fi—yeah, yeah. You too."

Dipping a finger into the dish, he carefully writes on the inside of his right forearm. A series of sigils and symbols taking shape, faintly pulsing onto the skin. Rolling his eyes, he feels the corners of his lips tug into a grudging half-smile. "Alright. Later, ya bastard."

Cutting off the call, he turns a critical eye at the complicated formula on his arm. Satisfied with his work, he extends the arm to Cerberus, who waits patiently at his feet.

"Do it."

Cerberus complies at the command with a low bow. "Yes, Yōichi-sama."

He watches as Cerberus closes his eyes, feeling the air getting steadily colder by the second. A moment later, the dog's eyes snap open to reveal that they turned icy blue. Then the dog lightly pressed his nose at a sigil just above his wrist, causing the rest of them to light up and spread up to his shoulder in an intricate pattern.

Feeling the constant ache of his injured arm starting to fade, he finally allows himself to relax.

"Better Yōichi-sama?"

Lightly flexing his arm, he nods. "Yeah. It'll cut down the healing time in half, which will give me plenty of time to prepare for the Christmas Bowl. Che, fucking dinosaur."

"But you had fun didn't you?" says Cerberus with a chuckle as the canine hops onto the bench beside him, making himself comfortable.

He lets out his signature cackle at that, remembering their close win against the Hakushū Dinosaurs. "Hell yeah."

Just as he's about to close his eyes, he narrows them when he feels a tingle goes down his spine. Beside him, Cerberus jumps down to stand in front of him. "Yōichi-sama, did you feel that?"

Standing alert, he feels his fingernails lengthen into claws, "Yeah." He strains his ears in an effort to find the sudden anomaly even as his eyes scan the room only land on the locker room door.

That's when the very air itself _warps_.

Eyes widening at the sudden influx of spiritual energy, he shouts a last minute warning at the snarling Cerberus before a fucking _storm_ of all things suddenly manifests in the middle of the room.

"GET DOWN!"

* * *

They're almost there.

After months of training, scrimmages and winning one game after another, they're finally going to the Christmas Bowl. Only one match away from fulfilling their dream. Sena grins broadly at the mere thought of it as she and her fellow Deimon Chibis walk down the stadium hallways. Monta, bouncing with each step he takes then lets out a loud whoop when he can no longer contain his excitement.

"Mukyā! We did it! We're going to the Christmas Bowl! So awesome MAX!" Their ace receiver drapes both of his arms over her and Komusubi, hugging them tight.

"O-opponents, let's kill 'em!" says Komusubi with a raised fist.

Both she and Monta laugh at the sound of their team's signature cry. Returning the one arm hug, she too pumps her fist into the air. "Ya-ha!"

She has no doubt that they're making quite a scene. Three high school students with their arms around each other, drunk with the joy of being one step closer to their dream. Months ago, she would've been embarrassed for acting this way. But now, she can't bring herself to care. She's with friends, playing as the ace running back to her amazing and crazy team.

She's happy.

Smiling, she's about to suggest that they rejoin with the rest of their friends before she gasps, causing them to stop.

"Sena?"

A glance to the side reveals Monta and Komusubi, concerned looks on their faces. Giving them what she hopes to be a reassuring smile, she steps back. "Sorry, I just remember that I forgot something back at the locker room."

"Really? Then let's go ba-"

"No!"

Blinking at the sudden shout, she inwardly cursed, doing her best to calm her racing heart even as each and every one of her senses scream at her in warning.

"I mean, no. It's okay. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure? We don't mind," asks Monta while Komusubi nods beside him.

She shakes her with a smile. "Don't worry. Go and join the others."

Shrugging, her friends smile as they do as she asks. "Alright, but make it quick. Suzuna did say that there's gonna be a celebration MAX!"

"Fugo!"

"I will, I will."

She waits until they disappear around the corner before turning around and breaking out into a run. Post-match exhaustion forgotten.

She's grateful that the hallways are empty as it helps her pinpoint the source of demonic energy that coils almost unnoticed in the air. Breathing in, she lets her senses expand. A moment later, she confirms two sources of demonic energy. From how faint they are, it's either they're weak or they're good at hiding their presence. Both a possibility. And both a sure sign of trouble as even weak demons pose a dangerous threat to humans.

' _Now where—wait, the locker room? Seriously?'_

She didn't expect her half-baked excuse to be true when her senses confirm the location. She tries to sense any humans within the vicinity only to find none. Relieved, she picks up her pace and raises a hand to form a seal. "Toku!"

Taking comfort in the familiar sensation of having her immediate surrounding shift to conceal her, she throws her arms out to the side. "Nanae!"

A circle of seals surrounds her hands, dispersing to reveal a pair of bladed hand fans, the tessen. Eyes narrowing, she locks onto her designated location. Breathing in, she feels the world around her fade away. Feels the air wrap around her and then—

Lets go.

When she finds herself in the locker room, her weapons fly into action with practiced ease. Questions later. Containing the possible threat now as she settles within the eye of the makeshift storm, an intentional after-effect from her warp. Shifting the air particles she then lets loose twin sets of winds at different directions, where she can sense her targets.

A loud snarl catches her attention before a dense mist of ice washes over her direction with alarming speed. Jumping away, she quickly dodges a black claw aimed at her neck. She lands with a roll, then raises her tessen to block the fanged maw of a large pitch-black dog, its icy breath chilling her fingers. Kicking the beast away, she fires another set of winds, knocking it against the wall.

' _A hellhound?'_

Her moment of respite is cut short when she's forced to parry a slew of attacks from the second demon. _'They're strong!'_

Well, that rules out the option of weak opponents. Their reaction times are more than above average to be that of lower class demons. Especially the one in front of her. Its attacks, vicious and ruthless, forces her into defense. Crouching quickly, she kicks out the demon's legs but then jumps in to tackle it when her leg miss its target.

What follows is a rough brawl as they turn the once silent and relatively clean locker room into a battlefield full of shouts and snarls and the occasional curse as she fights against the resilient demon. When she's thrown away from it, she twists her body to land on her feet, then swiftly aims her weapons to her front, then one to back when she senses the hellhound behind her.

Breathing heavily, they stand in the middle of the ruined space at a stand still. When the winds and dust finally settle she finally gets her first look at one of her opponents. What she sees shocks her to her core. An expression that mirrors the one who stands in front of her.

"Hiruma-san?!"

* * *

"Fucking chibi?!"

Standing in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises can't be anyone but Kobayakawa Sena, ace running back of the Deimon Devil Bats and his usually timid kōhai. And that very same kōhai is now standing alert leveling a pair of bladed hand fans at him and Cerberus. The very same kōhai, who just mere moments ago fought against two demons on equal footing.

' _What the hell? Then, both the warp and storm were her doing? How the ever living—'_

Slipping into a deceptively relax stance, Yōichi extends one of his hands behind him, in case if he needs his guns. He might not know why he's facing Kobayakawa of all people, but he supposed it's to be expected of the fucking chibi. Her attacks were too fast and sudden to the point he didn't have a chance to use his arsenal when the brunette first warped in and attack. His ears are still ringing from ambush.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Maybe you should show that kind of ferociousness on the field, eh, fucking chibi?" he says, sharing a glance with Cerberus behind the running back. The hellhound looks just as surprised as he feels though he makes a conscious effort not to show it.

"Hiruma-san, w-what? How?" the brunette babbles out, at lost. Like this, Kobayakawa looks more like her usual quiet self even as the hands holding her weapons doesn't waver just as he himself did not retract his claws.

"That's what I like to know. Fucking hell."

Kobayakawa frowns in confusion, then in distress when she sees his injuries from their fight. He can see the mounting concern on the girl's face when she tries to assess the damage on him. Or more specifically, his right arm.

Sometime during their fight, the usual brown in the running back's eyes turned amber. Which darkens considerably at her confusion and curiosity when she sees the array of seals. Damn brat really does wear her heart on her sleeve. Almost like —

"Xardo' ra Tl'uitl'," breathes Kobayakawa in both surprise and awe. He and Cerberus go still at her words. How the fuck does she know about the infernal sigils? Much less in its original language.

Faintly, he hears Cerberus rasps out. "How—?"

But he's more focused on Kobayakawa, her face slacks with surprise then change into one of realization. He can practically hear the gears turning inside the girl's head as Kobayakawa turn hopeful eyes on him.

"Dan—ow!"

"Shit!"

Both he and Kobayakawa simultaneously cry out. The running back, reaching for her mouth while he places a hand on his neck. He looks at the running back in shock even as his heart lurches painfully in his chest as cold dread sets in.

 _'She knows my name. Sonavabitch! How the hell does she know my_ _ **name**_ _?!'_

Instincts going into overdrive, he grabs his gun behind him taking off the safety as he goes. He sees Cerberus ready to pounce, letting out a low, menacing growl at Kobayakawa. Lips pull back into a fanged snarl; he curls a clawed hand at the other teen in warning.

However, the younger teen seems to decide to ignore those warnings as she states her following words with conviction and determination, the hope in her eyes brighter than before. "You are the wielder of Rebellion. The younger twin son of the Dark Knight and the Dark Witch."

Something within him snaps at that as he surges forward, wrapping his claw around the girl's neck, gun pressed against the brunette's temple. Kobayakawa stills as he levels a fierce glare down at her.

"You have three seconds to tell me how you know all of this or I'm gonna snap your fucking neck." His voice is nothing more than a vicious growl that echoes ominously inside the room.

He prefers not to hurt Kobayakawa, to be honest. They've come a long way since they've met to the point that he's grown fond and actually _like_ the running back. Worst case scenario—his mind falters. Damn it all to _fucking hell_. He actually doesn't want to think about the worst case scenario when it comes to Kobayakawa. However—

"One."

Eyes widening, his kōhai quickly yet gently grasps the claw around her neck. "It's me, Hiruma-san, Kobayakawa Sena. We actually met two years ago."

"Two."

Kobayakawa actually takes a step closer to him, face earnest, her voice beseeching. "You knew me as Amakura."

"Thr— _what?_ "

He stares blankly at the brunette, feeling the wind knocked right out of him. _'This is getting fucking ridiculous.'_

 _He's_ the one that makes a habit of surprising and shocking people. Not the other way around. So why is it today he's getting one surprise after another from his kōhai. The same kōhai who's staring pleadingly, fearlessly up at him even as she's in a dangerous situation with a claw and gun on her person. Glancing away, his eyes landed on the twin tessen, then freezes when he catches the familiar gold seal at the base of the fan.

"That's...Nanae."

Kobayakawa blinks, confused then glances down at her weapons that hangs limp at her sides when she first confirmed his identity. Smiling hesitantly, she offers one of them to him in what he suspects as both a way placate him and to allow him to examine the bladed fan more closely.

Glancing at Cerberus, he sees the hellhound cautiously sniffing Kobayakawa's spiritual energy in hopes of sensing any lies within the girl's words. Slowly the beast relaxes then nods his head to him, confirming that he finds no traces of falsehood.

He carefully lets go of Kobayakawa's neck, taking the offered item. Turning it this way and that, he closely examines the spiritual energy condense clan seal wreathe in gold. _'There's no doubt about it. No way in hell anyone can replicate a seal like this. Then that means —'_

"Do you...remember me?"

Drawing back his gun, he holds his gaze with Kobayakawa, feeling his mind working in overtime as the pieces fall into place. The twin tessen. The wind manipulation. The way Kobayakawa can keep up with him and Cerberus. But most importantly, how she knows his _name_.

"Yeah, I remember."

How can he not? With the number of times she saved his ass and even his sanity, it'll be fucking retarded if he doesn't remember the girl in the pure white mask and traditional Japanese clothing, who wears her heart on her sleeve and actually turns that into a source strength instead of a weakness.

He just didn't expect what he originally thought to be two different girls to actually be one and the same. Strangely, his mind comes to easily accepts the sudden odd twist to his life as excitement and relief replace the cold dread in him.

"We met at Temen-ni-gru."


End file.
